


[podfic] For now, we are married

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vague Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: You wonder what they see when they watch you, your arm around her shoulders and her head resting on your chest. You know she's counting your heart's beat and you will it slow and steady for her.





	[podfic] For now, we are married

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For now, we are married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146949) by [Canon_Is_Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 5:13 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (4.87 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Laptop internal mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/azdaema/for-now-we-are-married)
  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6r706ekko6lk3ok/For+now+we+are+married.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Dk122irWkPzc3hBlHrvaUhdCqXeNvv1b)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_For now, we are married_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146949)
  * **Author:** [Canon_Is_Relative](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema
  * **Cover artist:** Azdaema



  


### A note on the Chinese

Guan Daosheng (管道昇) was a Chinese poet and painter who lived in the 1200s and 1300s. In modern Mandarin Chinese, the characters 管道昇 are pronounced Guǎn Dàoshēng. I'm actually learning Chinese — I'm currently in Chinese 102, which is to say I've been studying Chinese for about 5 months. My tones aren't perfect yet, but I'm too far along be able to _ignore_ tones and not even _try_. About a month after recording this, my tutor pointed out I have fourth tone issues, and I realized I read the name here like Guán Dǎoshēng. I'm sorry about that — it's where my skills were at the time. Yes, this is _Firefly_ , so poorly pronounced Chinese isn't _unprecedented_... but also, I'm trying to be better than that. If I ever go back and redo this fic, I'll fix it, but I'm not going to go in and edit this recording at this point.

Moving on, if you're curious, the Chinese in the cover art are the lines River uses from "Married Love," in their original Chinese:

我與你生同一個衾，死同一個槨。

In this fic, River uses the translation, _In life we share a single quilt. In death we will share one bed._ But as I was researching, the other translation I found was, _In life we share a single quilt. In death we will share one coffin._ So I looked up 槨 (it's not exactly class vocab) and yeah, it does mean "coffin." Which got me thinking about River, and her cryo box, and how Simon called being in there "sleep." And Tracey's coffin, and River claiming it's comfortable. So while I don't think the author did this intentionally, this oddity of translation actually kind of works for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a brand new podficcer, and I'm trying to figure out what kind of fic my voice is good for. I know I'm not a very _polished_ reader, so I'm hoping that my voice might kind of work with strange, achingly lyrical River fics. (Mostly because these type of fics are _absolute crack_ to me.) _Does_ it work? Let me know! Please people, I am begging of you: I need feedback. Even if it's not very nice. That's ok; tell me anyways. I can take it.
> 
> Also, the brief heartbeat sound effect — do you like that or not? Does it work with the story? Or is it just annoying/weird/unwanted/whatever.


End file.
